Peter Benjamin Parker (Earth-1963)
} } } } } }}} |real_name = Peter Benjamin Parker|current_alias = Spider-Man|affiliation = Slingers Web-Warrors|marital_status = Married|occupation = Super-hero, high school student, photographer, journalist, writer, CEO, student and researcher|creators = Sverus Snape 1998 Based on the character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko|first_appearance = The Web of Spider-Man|base_of_operations = New York, USA|universe = Earth-1963|last_appearance = The Web of Spider-Man XV : Renew Your Vows|relatives = Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife) Betty Brant, Liz Allan and Gwen Stacy (former girlfriends) May Reilly and Benjamin Parker (uncle and aunt, deaceased) Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick (parents, deaceased) Ben Reilly, Kaine, Spidercide, Doppelganger and Carrion (clones) Harry Osborn (former best friend) Miles Morales (successor) May and Benjamin Parker (children) Olivia Octavius (cousin, deaceased)|gender = Male|height = 5'10|hair = Brown|place_of_birth = New York, USA|identity = Secret (known to some people)|citizenship = Citizen of the United States|weight = 170 lbs|eyes = Brown|aliases = Web-Head Spidey Web-Slinger Kindred|origin = Human mutate}} Peter Parker aka Spider-Man is the main protagonist of the Cinematic Spider-Verse . 'Biography' Peter Benjamin Parker is the greatest hero of Earth-1963 and he is born in 2006 in New York and died in 2036 at the age of 30. He has practiced many trades : high school student, photographer, journalist, writer, CEO, student and researcher. 'Relatives ' Family * Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick (parents - deaceased) * Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife) * May Reilly and Benjamin Parker (uncle and aunt - deaceased) Children * May and Benjamin Parker (children) Others *Betty Brant, Liz Allan and Gwen Stacy (former girlfriends) *Ben Reilly, Kaine, Spidercide, Doppelganger and Carrion (clones) *Harry Osborn (former best friend) *Miles Morales (successor) 'Ennemies' He has faced many super-villains : the Scorpion, Big Man and his Enforcers, Kraven the Hunter, the Chameleon, Electro, Sandman, the Sinister Syndicate, the Rhino, the Vulture, the Beetle, Hydro-Man, the Shocker, the Ultimate Spider-Slayer, Venom, the Sin-Eater, Mysterio, Silver Sable, the Tinkerer, the Hobgoblin, the Sinister Six, Black Cat, Doctor Octopus, the Jackal and his Clone Conspiracy (Carrion, Spidercide, Kaine and Doppelganger), the Prowler, Carnage, the Lizard, Morbius, the Queen, Tarentula, the Sinster Seven (the Demogoblin, Menace, Jack O'Lantern, the Hobgoblin II, the Green Goblin II, the Grey Goblin and the Red Goblin), Morlun, the Gathering, Dex, Black Tarentula, the Hood, the Inheritors (Solus, Morlun, Karn, Verna, Daemos, Brix and Bora), Anansi, the Sinister Spider-Men (Regent, Scorpio-Man, Tarantula, The Spider, Arachnogoblin and Poison), The Other and Ai Apec. 'Appearances' # The Web of Spider-Man (2022) # The Web of Spider-Man II : The Grim Hunt (2024) # The Web of Spider-Man III : No More (2026) # Spider-Man IV : The Web of Shadows (2029) # The Web of Spider-Man V : Identity Crisis (2032) # The Web of Spider-Man : Sinister VI (2034) # The Web of the Superior Spider-Man (2035) # Silver and Sable (2036) # The Web of Spider-Man VIII : Brand New Day (2038) # The Slingers : Spider-Island (2039) # The Web of Spider-Man IX : Ends of the Earth (2040) # The Web of the Spider-Men (2044) # The Slingers II : Spider-Verse (2047) # The Slingers III : Spider-Geddon (2048) # The Slingers IV : One More Day (2060) # The Web of Spider-Man XIII : One Moment In Time (2057) # Peter Parker : Spider-Man (2062) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spider-Man Category:Heroes Category:Cinematic Spider-Verse Category:Good Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Sverus Snape 1998 Category:CSV Character Category:Bad Characters